1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reading head reading information from a surface electric charge, an electric field information writing/reading head and an information storage device including the same, and more particularly, to an electric field information reading head including a semiconductor substrate having a resistance region, source region and drain to form a surface facing a recording medium, an electric field information writing/reading head, methods of fabricating the information reading head and the electric field information writing/reading head, and an information storage device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanning probes having a field effect transistor channel structure, scanning probes having a resistance tip, Electrostatic Force Microscopy (EFM) probes, etc., are commonly used as heads for detecting a polarization of a surface electric charge in a ferroelectric medium in order to read information written in the medium. Such electric field detecting reading/writing devices can be used for recording data with a recording density of 1 Tb/in<2>. On the other hand, in order to store large-scale information in a small area using the probes as described above, thousands of probe arrays should be provided. Thus, the information should be written or read in accordance with the linear motion of a medium or probe arrays. Accordingly, an additional servomechanism should be developed.
In a conventional hard disk drive (HDD), a head moving above a rotating medium reads magnetic recording information from the medium. Thus, an additional servomechanism for recording/reading data is not necessary. However, the maximum recording density that can be obtained in this case is 500 Gb/in even when Perpendicular Magnetic Recording (PMR), i.e., a second-generation recording technology, is used.
Accordingly, an electric field reading/writing head structure which can be used for increasing the data recording density limit of a conventional HDD and a method of fabricating the head structure have been required.